School disaster
by Lonelypanda125
Summary: Did you know sex is healthy for you,un" "Stop feeding her lies baka !" "Tobi likes sex"The table became silent.This would be an interesting year for one naive green-eyed girl. Sakuxmulti
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

**LP125:first one please don't be mean :D**

**I got this idea awhile ago so yeah…**

**Note: this was by an author who's ideas come from the brain and the first one writing this friggin thing DXX**

* * *

**KONOHA HIGH ?!**

It was a very sunny and silent day. There was a lump on a soft comfortable mattress that kept moving. Suddenly there was a loud beeping noise and a crash. The hallway was quite until a screamed erupted from one particularly bedroom. A girl with short light rosary hair woke up from the scream.

She bang the wall that separated the apartment room from the other one.

"HEY WHO EVER THE BANSHEE WHO'S SCREAMING KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE !!!" she had screamed.

Everything went silent, and the rosette sighed happily, until she saw what time it is.

"Oh crap," she had dashed out of her bedroom to take a long freezing shower, and put some clothes on that insisted of, black fishnet shirt, a brown checkered jacket, with matching shorts that covered half of her knees, and black skater shoes.

She grabbed her backpack and skateboard and went out of the apartment building. She rode it slowly and peacefully, until she saw the school that had 'KONOHA HIGH' in bold letters on the building. Her smile faded. She knew this school was going to have hell's daughter back.

She went passed the gates. The school's yard had big grassy fields that competed against a football field. The old oak trees that looked like they were 50 years old, and the circular tables with benches that connected to it. There are benches against the old oak trees, maybe for make-up moments.

She skated to the door and went to the front office. With bored eyes she scanned the room. She saw a lady with short coal-blacked hair, rushing around everywhere with papers in her hands and, what is that that's following her is that is that a PIG ?! She walked over to the lady, "Ahem, excuse me…"

"Hm ?" said the lady politely

"I'm new here.."

"Ohhh… the new student, Sakura Haruno ?"

"Hai"

"Ohh glad you can be here, here's you're schedule and time, have all your teachers sign this by the end of the day," said the polite lady.

"…"_this lady must be nuts bringing a pig with her to work._

"Oh my names Shizune by the way, and you could stop referring to me as the 'crazy lady with the pig,;" Shizune said like reading her mind.

Sakura flinched and laughed nervously. "Well… hehe.."

"Hm?"

"Nothing…hehe"

"Oh dear, why aren't you wearing your uniform ?" Shizune said examing Sakura.

"Well I feel uncomfortably wearing a skirt Shizune-san."

"Oh ok… I don't like it either,its too short for my taste." Shizune said flipping her lon-(I mean short XD)short hair, while daydreaming about her wearing the short school uniform.

"Well…hehe" Sakura slipped out of the room, trying not to be notice by the crazy lady with a pig. She rode her black and pink skateboard out of there, while looking over her schedule. Then she saw her homeroom, 103 with Kakashi.

She twisted the knob to the room, and before she could walked in quietly someone ran over and hugged her.

"Uh?" she was totally confused at the moment.

"Bloom !!!"

"D-d-dog-boy !??!"

**

* * *

**

FIN

**Whaddya think ?**

**Review review or **

**gaara might haunt you….**

**:D**

**P.S. i love you**

**P.P.S you are awesome so review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Maybe staying a month in Asia had my brain washed up in the languages. I can't write like I usually do in school. It bothers me alot. Oh dammit. Even though I came back like 2 months ago its sad that it feels like I'm starting over in America again. My tongue feels like its tied up everytime I write something on the computer to saved and hope you enjoy this chapter. Hope it doesn't offend anyone. **

**P.S. Im a yaoi fan...XP except for some, im sorry i dont support kakaxiru**

* * *

'Dogboy,' ((as what Sakura referred to the young boy)), tackled the poor girl to the ground. Which made her feel like her air was taking out of her when she landed with a dull 'THUD' to the ground.

"K-Kiba ?" Sakura observed him. He still had his messy brown-chocolate hair, school uniform was different than the other boys, he had his red, black, and green striped tie on the side of his head, making him look like he was drunk. **(Reminds me of Matsuda for some reason.)** He had his polo shirt on right, but it wasn't tucked into his black slacks like every other young gentlemen in the school. His tan-yellowish** (so azn ! :O)** blazer was around his waist. He had his first three buttons on his polo shirt undone.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan," Kiba said in a soft tone. Sakura looked teary-eyed. He stood up pulling her along with him. He had thought that she was gonna hug him like what she always did when they were young, but what happen next surprised him,

"KIBA !!" she shouted, and punched him on his cheek,that sent him all the way to the wall, that was really really far away. **(I know its not to descriptive -__-")** She walked up to him with an angry expression on his face. She walked up to him.

"YOU JERK !! YOU NEVER EVEN BOTHERED TO CALL, I SEE THAT YOU DIDNT EVEN CHANGED" she screamed,while shaking him furiously. He was really getting dizzy,so she release her hold on him.

Kiba was standing up rubbing his bruised face and trying to see the surroundings around him without the place spinning. He flinched and looked up, and the sight of the tempermental girl made him pale. Again the next action that the girl made surprised him. She embraced him with tears forming from the corners of her eyes.

"Kiba-chan," she snuggled her face on his chest, he sweatdropped at the honorific and her bipolar mood, but he hugged her too.

"Ahem…" they stopped what they were doing, and turned around. There was a teacher with messy silver hair that covered his left eye, that had a black eye patched and a doctor's mask on.

"I think you should go into your classrooms right now instead of trying to make-out infront of you're superior."

"But-"

"No buts, Kiba get in the classroom right now…. I'm disappointed in you for being late."

"Kakashi-sensei you're late,too ya' know."

"But I'm you're superior."

"What ? You're not _my_ superior and I bet Iruka-sensei is the one in control in bed and you're relationship."

"Bu- HEY ! Stop talking about me being gay."

"Sure sure ,and it must be true since you didn't even defend yourself about me saying things about you and Iruka-sensei in _bed_"

"IT'S NOT TRUE WE'RE JUST GOOD FRIENDS THATS ALL,"Kakashi screamed.

"Uh-huh..."

"IM NOT LISTENING LALALA,"he covered his ears. **(It never works I should know I try that alot)**

"Yeah ok..good friends"

"WHY YOU- ! I'M NOT GAY"

"Ano, what does gay mean ?" asked Sakura.

Kiba and Kakashi sweatdropped. But Kakashi couldn't resist in glomping her when she asked with a confused face.

"Um…. Let me explain it to you uh-… its when a guy appears to like another guy instead of the other gender," Kiba tried to explain not wanting to go into more details.

Kakashi nodded.

" So um how do they…do_ 'it'_ ?" asked Sakura with a blush on her face, imagining two dudes making out.**(XD I imagine things like that a lot)**

Kiba and Kakashi looked like they just seen a ghost, and had a small blush on there faces.

"Um….-ahem- well look at the time…lets go to your classes children"

"But mister, you don't have a watched on," Sakura said, observing his wrist he was looking at.

"Whats you're name little girl ?" Kakashi asked ignoring what she had said.

"Haruno, Sakura," she said boredly, like what she how she was talking earlier. He sweatdropped like Kiba, concluding that she ,my friend, is in fact bipolar. **(My friend is ;D )**

"Hm…you're the new student Shizune informed me about, you're in my homeroom class, am I correct ?"

"Hai... You're Kaka-sensei...right ?" He nodded and smiled, he like the sound of that.

"So lets go then," Kiba said and waited,until she finished picking up her stuff off the ground, and dragged her to Kakashi's class.

Kakashi following after them. Kiba slammed the door opened, behind him, was a petite girl following him with a frowned on her adorable face. Kakashi stepped in front of the room with his perverted book in his possession.

"Students," Kakashi began, "meet new pupil Sakura Haruno."

* * *

**I am sorry if I wasted you're time. I know its suckish. I just find this as a time to enjoy my moments to myself and typed stories that are visualize in my head. I bet inside my head is better than my writing :D. I am just a young writer trying to find the inner ((good)) writer inside myself. I know i can do better, well i think i can do. So i better get working. :D**

**Good-bye and have a happy and safe christmas and new years :DDD**

**Review Review...**

**or I might eat you...:D ((gaara might but i bit some people in my times))**

**Sasuke: yeah when you were a baby...**

**LP125: yep...and last year too... good thing she's still alive o_O**

**Sasuke:** **-__-'**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know i haven't updated awhile but it was either I was busy or too lazy either way I was . I just had an awesome time on my birthday on Sunday...Jan.25 it was fun. Right now for the new year I have a goal to not procrasinate in anything for this year. Yeah I hope I could actually do that.

* * *

"Students,"Kakashi said, "meet new pupil Sakura Haruno"

Everything quieted down. Sakura looked up to where Kiba was and she could see his back walking to an empty desk. _That jerk freaking deserted me...I'll get him back soon, _she thought.

**Yeah even though he has a nice ass**

_Innie-chan you're baaackkk !!!!_

**Yes love and that's a fact….**

_What fact ??_

**Oh, forget it your hopeless**

_I am but I thought I was Sakura ?_

_**You know what I'm just gonna leave…and you better get back to reality people are starting to stare at you.**_

At Innie-chan's words, she looked around the room and indeed those people are staring at her and it started to actually freak out, but she figured out a solution be the cool bad-ass Sakura again. (**A/N My brother has a fat peach hamster named Hamtaro and I cannot hold him since I am scared…TT^TT) **

"Ok ok you young perverts of today," started Kakashi, " As you may know we have a new student," people nodded there heads while staring at the pinkette, "Please introduce yourself Ms. Haruno," Kakashi said while pushing Sakura in front of him.

"Uh..ok..um..what was I going to say, oh wait yeah now I remembered !" she happily cheered, at this everyone sweat dropped. "My name is Sakura. I was transferred here from Suna because I…well nevermind about that. As I was saying I like skateboarding, videogames, and playing basketball, I don't like people who messed with me for no fucking reason, and yes this is my natural hair color. Any questions ?" A couple hands were raised up. So she did what anyone could do when picking a decision, "Innie Minnie miny moe, catch a tiger by its toe," she pointed at the people who had there hands up, "and you are IT!" she picked a platinum blonde that had her hair up into a high ponytail reaching to her butt, with wide ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah..so like what socially clique do you belong too?" she asked while twisting her finger at one of her bangs.

"Excuse me..what?"

"Oh my god, you don't know anything like about the cliques," several gasps were heard.

"Uh no?" More gasps were heard, she was really getting irritated about the gasps just because she didn't know anything about Social cliche or something.

"WEL-" the blonde couldn't finish her sentence, as the 'next class bell' interrupted her.

Kiba caught up with Sakura as they went out the door, "So next class ?"

"Hm. I have gym next period, with Anko Mitarashi."

"…."

"?"

"You have gym ?"

Sakura nodded her head with a curious face on.

"You have gym?"

She nodded her head once again having furrowed her eyebrows.

"You have freaking gym ?"

"OMIGAWD how MANY times do you have to ask…YES I HAVE FUCKING GYM!"

At her earsplitting tone he flinched and backed away a little from her, "Hehe, I was just saying you have Mitarashi-taichou as your gym teacher."

"Mitarashi-taichou ? Don't you have her as your gym teacher too ?"

"Well no I have Hayate-sensei, I swear that guy needs medication everytime he coughs I always get scared thinking he might die right in front of me."

"Bout you what class do you have next ?"

" I have health but I don't care really, Jiraiya is just random and I don't mind missing a few stuff I mean I have a whole folder for missing work."

"…"

"?"

**+~+~+~Meanwhile+~+~+~**

Jiraiya is standing in front of a room with a few kids with horrified looks on their faces and some were just merely zoning out, he was holding a banana in his left hand while drawing on the board with the other…they failed to notice the miniscule square package that was being held with the banana.

"WAAAA !" terrifying shrieks went on down the hallway.

**+~+~+~With Sakura and Kiba+~+~+~**

"Did you hear something?"asked Kiba.

"Did you say something?"

"Something?"

"Tomato juice…hehe tomaters"

"…"

"What?"

When they arrived at gym she couldn't help but grin, she wanted to know how tough this Anko Mitarashi is. Sakura guessed:

1.)She might've been a preppy person that just wanted to do this because she could just asked any hot young boys to take off they're clothes for a play in skin in basketball.

2.)Either she was an old lady trying to be best at this so she could rest in peace, I mean retire.

3.)She probably was Bored.

4.)For crying out loud she might've been in the navy and wanted to teach, or a military officer.

5.)A young,happy,joyful volunteer because she could wanted to see these kids the most funnest sports eva~

"OK you maggots you need to do your exercise now!" screamed a woman wearing a black tanktop with fishnet over it wearing short shorts without making her look trampy.

Sakura guessed it wasn't number one,two or five, she's was definetly not two since she was fiiiine. That leaves three or four and right now she's thinking it might be four.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Anko calling her name from her roster.

"So you're the new meat eh. Mhm,so from what I heard you transferred from Suna?"

"Hai"

"From the sound of it you're not that mean-looking and one of those bad-ass kids, eh ?"

"Yeeeeah…hehehe.." she trailed off rubbing the back her head.

"Ok now all you need is a gym shirt which is in the office and… HEY YOU KID STOP RUNNING AND DO YOUR PUSH UPS…as I was saying, the gym shirt and any kind of shorts. Got it?!"

"Hai!"

_This kid sounds familiar…and looks like someone I know…she is definetly different than other girls…interesting,_ Anko thought.

Sakura went to the office to get her gym shirt…now that she's wondering where was Kiba?Probably hitting on some chicks with short-shorts on. Suddenly something big and wavy jumped on her…

"UGG !" she grunted out as she fell on the ground.

"Pinxter!" someone yelled out as they hid their face in her hair…

"Ah.. Chippy?" she asked the person that was about to stand up.

"Chippy it is you,"she said as she situated herself to stand up.

"Yep, yours truly," he said as he grabbed a small bag of chips from his black slacks.

"Chouji how'd you've been?"questioned Sakura as she grabbed a chip out of his bag.

"I've been well you know just good…I actually started working out ever since you left," said Chouji.

Now that she got a good look at him he was thinner than before.

"Heh…I don't see any changes at all." At this Chouji fell down.

"What ?"

"SAKURA!"cried someone, "I've been looking for you every-…Chouji are you ok?"

"Ye-ah,"responded Chouji trying to get situated.

"Uhhh…anyways, where were you, you just dissappeared when I turned around to tell you something.

"You did, well I was talking to Anko-sensei, she's not tough as you made her sound like."

"EH?!"asked the two.

"What?She seems nice at least."

"Uh ok, so where are you going?"

"I was going to the thingy-mobober called an office until I bumped into Chouji, well actually him jumping on me with his fat ass."

"HEY! My ass isn't that fat," but his voice wasn't heard as the two started walking towards the office.

"He-hey guys wait up."

**+~+~+~Office+~+~+~**

Sakura went up to the lady in the front and wasn't surprised about Shizune talking frantically on the phone.

"Yes…I-I'm sorry but we can't have those flowers come in yet…we ordered them for next month, well I'm sorry but we cant accept them yet..B-Bye now,"she hung up the phone and turned towards the teens.

"Uh yes may I help you?"when she saw who it was she smiled. "Sakura-chan do you need help in anything?"

"Um yes please, can you show me where my gym shirt is?"

"Oh yes I'm terribly sorry for not giving this to you earlier,"she said while grabbing something from the table behind her.

"Oh its ok, I'm glad you didn't give it to me yet, it gave me an excuse to not introduce myself in front of peopleagain," she smiled gently. Shizune had to resist herself from glomping this girl and hugging the crap out of her.

They walked out of the office and just walked with a comfortable silence until…

Someone was heard munching. Kiba and Sakura turned around to face Chouji.

"What?"

"Dude where do you even get those?"

"I have a secret pocket."

"Nevermind I don't want to know."

"Well I do."

"Do you?"

"Yes"

"I have a compartment in this bag to put extra things in so I put chips in there."

"Is it in the front or the back?"

"In the front, why?"

"What if you have to go to the bathroom and you shake your pants…do pee you know get trickled down there too?"

"What?!"screamed the two.

* * *

Woo ! I know this one's short too but I'm trying to figure out something...I'm writing this story about someone having a love hate relationship with many people, just like a Sakura-centric, but I don't know if I should make it into a Sakura-fic I have that one all plan out unlike this one; xD; Just vote on my profile if you want it to be a new fic. I can't tell you the plot yet; xD; I have a proposition for you if I recieved exactly 10 or more reviews. I will update faster since I'm going to start writing it right now.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !

OR I WILL BE SADDEN

BY YOU !


End file.
